ATL will develop the WBTC to facilitate collaborative Hazwoper training for groups of participants in remote locations in real time using internet technology. This unique product will facilitate training that draws upon the work experiences and skills of the training participants. The scheduling flexibility and distance learning possibilities offered by technology-assisted learning will appeal to the target audiences-individuals who require refresher Hazwoper training and their instructors who require in-service training. The WBTC will bundle a variety of training approaches for easy delivery to users. The investigators' expertise in Hazwoper training and distance learning leads them to expect that the approaches may include self-directed discovery with report-back to the instructor; small group discussions with both text and voice communications, instructor-led class sessions with voice communication and audiovisual presentations, and traditional, web-based training course modules with instructor availability. The WBTC will include an Electronic Performance Support System. This support system will be a resource library function with reference materials, training materials and other information accessible as links and downloadable documents. ATL will take a step-by-step approach to development and piloting of the WBTC. Each step is carefully designed to include its own tailored evaluation/ lessons learned process.